The Pilot and Feasibility Program supports young investigators beginning their careers in CF research, as well as providing the opportunity for more seasoned investigators to explore new avenues of research. Additionally, the program offers an enticement for investigators who may have an expertise of interest to CF, but without support to initiate research in CF. As a recent change to processing pilot and feasibility applications, the institutional CTSA has agreed to add the CF Pilot and Feasibility to its WebGrants system for soliciting and collecting proposals. This system has a greater distribution list to faculty who may have novel ideas for CF, and provides a more uniform process for individuals to apply. Once applications are received, they are forwarded to us for review. Applications are reviewed internally or externally, depending on needed expertise and awarded proposals are funded for up to 2 years each for $65,000. Investigators awarded through this mechanism are expected to participate in the Center's seminar series and to apply for extramural funding as well.